


Comfort

by Elfpinkromance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, Other, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: God comes to Dean when Dean feels down.





	Comfort

"He loves me. He loves me not." Bored, He puts down the flower. Amara didn't know. No one did. He was watching Dean silently. He couldn't believe how pretty he was. His looks aren't what interested Him it was his heart. 

Dean, he had a huge heart. Bigger than anyone he knew, well, except for that saint in the west coast. Dean, if only he wouldn't keep denying his deepest desire. He wanted a normal life. Family, friends, a normal boring life. No hunting, no loss. Surrounded by love. 

'Dean, you are love itself. Castiel sees it. I see it. I just wish I can show you. But I won't. Because I cannot just make up an Ending. If I could, I'll hold you in My arms, just to make you feel safe. I will comfort you when you feel down. I will give you My love when you feel alone. And when times are tough, I will carry you. Dean. You are *never* alone.'

He silently walks up to Dean and gives him a hug from the back. He whispers that He loved him. 

Dean felt warmness. He was feeling depressed about everything. But Whatever that was, Dean felt content.

*"You don't have to walk alone. I will always be there. Dean, you will never be alone."*

Whatever that was, it cheered Dean up. 

*"I will always love you. More than you know."* He leaves before Castiel senses Him.


End file.
